shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mosaic Falle
Mosaic Falle ''(モーゼイイックファルレ, Moozeiikku Farure)'' was once a pirate captain before winding up lost and stranded upon the hazardous Trap Island. Desperate to escape the island and return back to sea, Falle planned to kill and take advantage of the then visiting Marimo Pirates and Jolly Pirates, in the hopes of stealing one of their ships and occupying the island with new victims. This made him the main antagonist of the Trap Island Arc for both Grand Voyage and One Dream. Falle is also the consumer of the Virus Virus Fruit; a Logia Devil Fruit which allows him to become a Virus Man (ウイルス人間 Uirusu Ningen, literally "Virus Human.") He was ultimately defeated by the combined might of Dhahaka D. Knave and Jolly D. Chris. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *His last name, Falle, is litterally the German word for trap. This is a not-so-subtle reference to his home, Trap Island. Likewise, his first name is taken from the term Mosaic virus, a reference to his Devil Fruit abilities. **The name is also a combined form of Zeon1 and Wyvern 0m3g4's naming scheme methods. Zeon was the one to choose the full name itself, whilst Wyvern suggested using meaningful words for Falle's name. External Links Mosaic Virus - Wikipedia article about the Mosaic virus, which is where Falle's last name comes from Grand Line - One Piece Wiki article about the Grand Line, where Falle was found by The Marimo Pirates and Jolly Pirates Pirate - One Piece Wiki article about pirates, which was Falle's former occupation before being stranded upon Trap Island Captain - One Piece Wiki article about captains, which was Falle's former role amongst his crew Site Navigation Category:Zeon1 Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Grand Voyage Category:One Dream Category:Antagonists Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Trap Island Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Former Pirate Category:Former Captain